


Pic-nic

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [29]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Double Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un pic-nic per Goku e Vegeta.Doubledrabble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al: #WeeklyPrompt.  
Col prompt: “Wow, X! Come mai sei qui?”  
“Non sono riuscito a trovare una scusa per non venire.” 

Pic-nic

“Wow, Vegeta. Come mai sei qui?” domandò Goku, sgranando gli occhi. Si alzò in piedi, davanti a lui una tovaglia su cui era posato un cestino da pic-nic.

“_Tsk_. Non sono riuscito a trovare una scusa per non venire” ringhiò. Teneva le braccia strette al petto muscoloso, fece una smorfia e si voltò di scatto.

Bulma gli strinse il braccio tra i suoi e sorrise.

“Perché sa che ci sarei rimasta molto male e a lui non conviene. Perciò starà qui e si divertirà. Vero?” domandò.

Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo la fronte ampia di Vegeta, che sciolse l’abbraccio.

“Come vuoi tu, donna” borbottò.

Goku si grattò la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. “Urca, sono contento. Pensavo che mi sarei annoiato” ammise.

< Anche perché Gohan si è portato i libri per leggere con Videl. Per non parlare del fatto che devono occuparsi della piccola Pan, prima che tenti nuovamente di volare via > pensò.

Chichi, intenta a sistemare i piatti di plastica sulla tovaglia a quadrettoni. “Niente combattimenti, oggi. Non distruggerete questo parco naturale” abbaiò.

Goku sbuffò.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Ci sono tanti altri modi in cui ti posso sconfiggere Kakaroth. Anche a chi mangia di più” lo sfidò.

Goku si passò l’indice sotto il naso. “Ci sto” accettò.

[209].


	2. Cap.2 Una motivazione qualunque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta con I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino efp.  
Prompt: Person A likes Coca-Cola and Person B likes Pepsi. War ensues.

Cap.2 Una motivazione qualunque

Trunks era sdraiato sul prato, un filo d’erba in bocca.

“Io non riesco a capire come fai a bere quella robaccia” brontolò, mentre nelle sue iridi azzurre si rifletteva il cielo.

Goten batté un paio di volte le palpebre e lo guardò con aria interrogativa. “Quale robaccia?” domandò, ticchettandosi con l’indice sulle labbra.

“La pepsi, intendo. Non è per niente all’altezza della Coca-cola” rispose Trunks.

Goten si accigliò, rispondendo: “A me piace, secondo me sono identiche”.

Trunks si alzò seduto di scatto. “Lo dici solo perché costa di meno, ed è una fesseria”.

Goten gonfiò le guance. “Io la preferisco alla Coca-cola!” gridò.

Trunks lo spintonò, Goten lo spinse a sua volta. Iniziarono a rotolare nell’erba, raggiungendosi con una serie di calci.

“Coca-cola!” gridava Trunks. “Pepsi!” urlava Goten. Spiccarono entrambi il volo, iniziando a colpirsi con calci e pugni. Si trasformarono in supersaiyan, i loro ululati di battaglia risuonarono nella radura.

Goku li indicò a Vegeta, entrambi stavano divorando dei filoncini di pane imbottiti.

“Dovremmo intervenire?” domandò Son.

Vegeta negò. “No, è solo una scusa per sfogarsi. Guardarli, stanno ridendo mentre si sfidano”.

Goku ridacchiò. “Vorrei poter combattere anche io” disse.

Vegeta annuì. “Vedrai che alla fine, una volta stancati, stabiliranno che avevano ragioni entrambi e finirà lì” spiegò.

[209].


End file.
